


The Suitcase

by FeBee



Series: Whacky one shots. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But no Dr Who, Gen, M/M, Mention of character with undefined sexual preference, Newt's Suitcase, Reference to Terry Pratchett's Discworld, Ron is confused, Time Whimey stuff, Travelling the world, Turned into a 2 shot, Why is this not its own tag, hints at abuse, sorry about that, tiny bit of swearing, v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeBee/pseuds/FeBee
Summary: Harry accidentally creates Newt's suitcase.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the Trick or Treat challenge on Fanfic gave me a little inspiration to extend this one shot. The first part has been updated a little (15/10).

 

Voldemort was dead. Harry knew this for a fact. He had been there after all. He, with a little (or a lot depending on your point of view) of help from his friends had hunted down the horcruxes. Neville had decapitated the snake. The guy with the cue ball for a head and no nose had fallen….to the ground….solemn finality and all that. So he was definitely d..e…a…d, DEAD.

And the world had moved on. Hermione and Ron were dating. After a brief attempt Neville and Luna weren’t. Neville had taken up residency at Hogwarts and was conducting research into the cross breeding various voracious plants (quite frankly Harry thought this was an accident waiting to happen and couldn’t see the point) under the guidance of Madam Sprout. Yes, everyone had moved on.

Well….

Nearly everyone…

That is to say, everyone except Harry.

Harry and Ginny had tried to rekindle their romance however after another disastrous date (not at Madam Puddifoots), they had realised that their war experiences had led them to drift apart. Ginny wanted a career travelling the world as a famous quidditch player and had already arranged for scouts to attend the up-coming matches at Hogwarts.

And Harry? 

Well, Harry wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. After nearly a year on the run, being an auror was no longer a draw card. This led to a very loud argument with Ron (very much like his mother that boy). It had taken a while, but Ron and Hermione had, ‘had words’ and which lead to a red-faced Ron apologising the next day. He stated, in rather rehearsed words, that Harry most certainly had contributed enough to the wizarding world and should take his time deciding what he wanted to do.

It was an off-handed comment of Hermione that started the ball rolling.

 

“It’s actually kind of scary, you know?” Harry stated.

“What’s that?” Ron and Hermione looked at the dark-headed man-child.

“This not having a plan… well not a plan really. I guess it’s a purpose. Pretty much ever since I found out about magic, I’ve had a job to do. You’re a Wizard Harry. Your parents were killed by the Dark Wizard and you must defeat him!” Harry mimicked Hagrid’s voice with a wince, Hermione looked positively aghast but didn’t say anything.

“And now it’s over,” Harry flipped onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his elbows. “I’m not really sure I know who I am without Voldemort around. I know it’s weird.” Harry winced not at all sure that he was explaining himself well. As usual Hermione understood and Ron just looked perplexed.

“Well, that’s the thing. You can be whoever you want to be now Harry. You could write a book about everything you’ve done.” Ron made a coughing noise that sounded a bit like ‘Lockhart’ and Hermione winced as she elbowed Ron in the ribs “Shut up you. You could finish Hogwarts if you wanted, you could travel!”

Harry gagged at the thought of writing a book. Returning to Hogwarts would be the most sensible idea, his learning had been rather disrupted. Though he’d heard Percy talking and he knew he could take his Newts at the ministry whenever he wanted. But……..

“Travel,” Harry felt the word roll off his tongue, there was the taste of excitement to it. “I’ve never been anywhere before. I’ve heard the beach is nice.”

“Haven’t you ever…..” Hermione elbowed Ron again, and he clamped his mouth closed, his face rapidly turned the same colour as his hair.

Something slowly registered with Hermione,” But Harry.. the third task! Had you really never been swimming before?”

“You’re kidding right? As if my relatives would ever take me anywhere or even bother to teach me how to swim. The third task was all down to the Gillyweed.”

“But… you could have drowned!” Harry looked away.

“Right,” Hermione was now on a mission. “There are things you need to know if you are going to go gallivanting off on your own and the first thing we’re going to do is to teach you how to swim,” and she hustled and harangued the boys into their swimwear and down to the pond.

 

It hadn’t taken all that long for Harry to learn to swim and he was honestly pleased (and grateful) to have something to do with his friends. It would have been easy for them to get caught up in their new relationship and for him to end up being the proverbial ‘third wheel’.

 

Late in August the trio was relaxing under the trees in the orchard at the burrow.

“Hermione?” Harry asked.

“Mmmm,” Hermione was lying with her head in Ron’s lap as he leaned up against an apple tree.

“You know your beaded bag?”

“Mmmmhmmm,” she kept her eyes closed.

“You know how you suggested I could travel. Well I’ve decided that, at least for a little while, I am going to do that.” Hermione nodded eyes still closed, Harry wondered if she was actually sleep nodding. “I found a book in Flourish and Blotts on various charms for travelling, but it didn’t include that undetectable extension charm, and I’d really like to add it to whatever suitcase I get. Do you think you could teach me?” there was a rather hopeful upward inflection at the end of his question that caused Hermione to smile.

“Sure thing Harry,” and she reached into the beaded bag which she still carried with her everywhere (maybe not everyone else had moved on after all) and retrieved a thick text. Sitting up she gave Harry a stern look. “Now, technically this is illegal. So don’t just be using this spell on everything. There are perfectly reputable dealers who are registered to make trunks and tents etc with this spell on them. Think of it as kind of like a trade mark.”

Harry swallowed a smile and dutifully said, “I’ll be careful Hermione, but I want to travel in the muggle world a bit and I don’t really want to have to try and explain a trunk. Not to mention trying to go out in public at the moment is…..” he shruddered. “None of the registered shops will have muggle luggage anyway.”

“Mmmm. Right then.”

Three hours later Harry finally got it, and in the practicing they had managed to add the charm to another 2 of Hermione’s purses, Harry’s rucksack and in an unfortunate (possibly fortunate) accident the back pocket of Ron’s pants (needless to say Moody had been right you _shouldn’t_ stow your wand there!).

 

All that remained was for Harry to find an appropriate suitcase. After much discussion, the trio decided to go shopping the following day. As Hermione pointed out it was long past the time when Harry should have replaced all of Dudley’s hand-me-downs. Sure he had the odd piece (an Appleby Arrows t-shirt and a pair of jeans that Ron had grown out of 2 years previously) that weren’t in bad condition, but the majority of his clothes in his brown-haired best friends opinion were only fit to be burnt.

 

It was bright and sunny as they hit the streets, catching the tube under Hermione’s guidance. She kept a firm grip on the back of Ron’s shirt, using it to frequently pull him out of the way of oncoming pedestrians and on 7 occasions (‘really Ron would you just pay attention’) cars and buses (‘but Hermione the Knight bus never hits anyone’). Visits to Asda, the Camden markets and Debenhams saw Harry fully outfitted (and wasn’t it lucky that his backpack now had the extension charm on it) but still without a suitcase.

“Come on my feet are sore. ‘Mione let’s just go home, we can apparate from here,” Ron looked down at Hermione with big, wide eyes. “You’re with me aren’t you Harry?” he turned the same look on his best friend.

“Seriously Ronald,” Hermione huffed. “We’ve only been shopping for three hours and we’re nearly done.”

An hour later, Harry was beginning to think Ron was right. Seriously his backpack held all of his clothes, what more did he need? As he turned to tell Hermione he had caved in to Ron’s incessant whinging, he saw it. They had made their way to Portobello Road and there it was, out the front of a second hand shop at the bottom of a pyramid stack of suitcases. Brown leather, eight inches deep, vintage (though he wouldn’t want to guess a year) looking but still in good condition and little flip up locks.

Hermione and Ron had walked on without noticing that Harry had stopped as they were now engrossed in a discussion (argument) over who was an appropriate beau for Ginny. (‘Ron she can decided for herself’ ‘but Hermione what if she chooses wrong,’ ‘Ron she can’t choose wrong it’s her choice,’ ‘But what if it’s Malfoy? See that’s just wrong. I won’t let…’ ‘You won’t let at all Ron, you don’t get a say in the matter.’).

Harry ignored their voices and moved towards the shop. He carefully lifted the other suitcases and placed them to the side.

“‘Ere whot choo doin?”

“I think I’d like to buy this suitcase,” Harry informed the blustering shopkeeper, whose attitude did a complete one eight when the person he thought was vandalising his display turned into a customer.

It took five minutes of bargaining for a price to be set, and two minutes for the price to be paid. As Harry was exiting the shop he spotted Ron and Hermione a little way up the street searching through the crowds for him, and felt a little ashamed that he hadn’t told them where he was going.

“Ron. Over here!” he yelled, funnily enough his call gained Hermione’s attention and she was able to haul (still with a death gripon the back of his shirt) her boyfriend in the right direction.

“Let’s see it then,” Hermione said as they approached, rightly assuming he had made a purchase. Harry held up the case for inspection.

“Well, that looks, ummm,” Ron began.

“Looks what?” Harry challenged.

Ron looked a bit sheepish as if what he was going to say hadn’t been very nice.

“Go on,” Harry insisted.

“Well to be honest mate it looks like the sort of suitcase my Aunt Muriel might own,” he gulped.

Harry looked at the suitcase and then back up at Ron, “Well I happen to think your Aunt Muriel has pretty good taste, I mean just look at her Goblin made tiara, besides it has less frills on it then your dress robes.” That was it, Hermione burst out laughing, the boys soon followed.

“Can we go home now?”

“Yes Ronald!” They disappeared with a pop.

 

Harry sat on his bed in Sirius’s old room at Grimmauld place. He had spent months after the war just renovating the old place, until it was liveable. The suitcase was open in front of him, he raised his wand.

Crack

“Ah Shite!” Harry looked around, Kreacher had popped into the room.

“Master is leaving?” Kreacher asked.

“Just for a little while, thought I’d go to France to see Fleur’s sister Gabrielle, then Romania to visit Charlie, then Bulgaria to see Viktor. After that I’m not really sure but I will be back.”

“Kreacher knows, Master will be gone longer than he thinks.”

“Will you be alright without me Kreacher? I don’t want you to get lonely. Do you think you should spend the time at the school I’m sure McGonagall would love to have you helping out. You were such a great help with the renovations.”

It was true, somehow after leading the house elves at the battle of Hogwarts, Kreacher had ended up continuing the role throughout the rebuilding and repairs to the school, before returning to assist his Master’s renovations at Grimmauld place.

“Kreacher will help at the school. They are expecting Elflings.”

“Really?” Harry was surprised. Though he supposed he should’t have been, obviously there had to be someway of getting new house elves, they surely didn’t grow on trees. “Well I am sure they will need extra help then. Thanks Kreacher.”

Crack

Kreacher disappeared.

“Really does he have to be so loud,” Harry muttered to himself. It was one of the things that Harry had learned to appreciate in recent times. Quiet. No nagging Aunt Petunia, no snoring Ron, no-one prattling away, just peace and quiet.

He turned back to his open suitcase and saw:

a big,

dark,

hole.

“Ah shite!”

Not quite sure what to do next and a little too embarrassed to call Hermione for advice (‘Hey Hermione, Kreacher popped in just as I was casting and I overpowered that spell…..again!’ Yeah that’d go down well). Harry took a leaf out of every adventure movie he’d ever seen (ok so technical that’s none, but he had overheard Dudley talking about them), went to his money pouch and withdrew a knut, which he dropped into the depths of the suitcase

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

Was that a plunk? Did he imagine it?

Hmm so it seemed like there might be a bottom down there. He stuck his head into the suitcase, carefully balancing his body outside, and then “Lumos!” The ray of light from his wand showed what might be a surface some distance below him, but as far as he could see there were no sides or ceiling apart from the entrance.

He grabbed hold of Hermione’s ancient text and flicked through the pages. Finding a spell, usually used in the construction of dwellings, (seriously how old was this book? Who used the word dwellings?) that he thought might do the trick. So falling back on the old, intention is nine tenths on conjuration theory (unfortunately this meant that his predominant knowledge of a room with walls consisted of either his cupboard, the smallest bedroom at Privet drive and Vernon’s shed. He pointed his wand into the space cast the spell.

“Partum muros.”

He leant over to peer into the case again and this time there was a small room that looked like the inside of a garden shed. Well that was a good start Harry supposed. There was enough space to store all his clothes and if he could figure out how to get a ladder and a bunk in there he could even have a little room, which might be dead useful. It looked like a trip back to the Alley was in order. Maybe he could wait until he was on his way, surely he would be less famous on the continent.

It did generate another problem though, the suitcase with its little room was all very well, however it would be a tad difficult to explain to muggle customs. Closer investigation showed that the inner walls of the case were made of some sort of stiff cardboard like product, so maybe he could create a kind of false bottom, covering it with a muggle repelling charm or something similar and a locking charm. He could then pop a few clothes on top a voila the muggles would never know the difference.

Harry once again opened the text and after an extended search found…nothing.

Right.

Well maybe there was something he could use in the muggle world. At least he could investigate that without too much difficulty. All it took was a trip to Gringotts, to convert some money, and then back through the Leaky into muggle London. A craft store had provided the necessary hard board (which he lined with felt) and hinges. These combined with some charms and a little transfiguration and he had a suitcase which at the flick of a button could convert from Wizard to Muggle Worthy. Now he just had to fit out the interior of that little room, but that could wait till France.

 

And it was lucky he waited, Harry accidentally let slip to Gabrielle what he had done and she had insisted on seeing the case. She was not particularly impressed with the inside of the little room and immediately pulled out a book on enchanting to add a window (complete with lace curtains), bench and polished wooden floors. Only then would she descend the ever-extending ladder that they had purchased on their trip to Montmartre. (they had already ventured to Montmartre and made their other purchases) into the room where they discovered a simple wooden door.Opening it revealed only a further empty space that seemed to stretch on indefinitely, so the enchanting book was pulled out again and, much to Harry’s joy, an outside space was created complete with a sky to rival that in the Great Hall and grass (that Harry was glad was enchanted so he didn’t have to mow it). Feeling that he had really accomplished something Harry departed France for Belgium.

 

Viktor was at the portkey office when he arrived and Harry would swear he looked exactly the same as he had all those years ago at the Bill and Fleur’s wedding. The two had a marvellous time flying on Viktor’s home quidditch pitch (Harry decided he had found a use for all that space he had in his suitcase!).

 

A week later and Harry moved on to visit Luna who was on an expedition in Sweden where they failed to discover the crumple-horned snorkack, however they did discover another 3 types of freshwater plimpies and a very odd looking singing rodent, which seemed to be related to the tap dancing magic mice that Harry had seen in the Magical Menagerie in third year. In addition Luna knew a very useful spell for adding a water source into the outdoor space in the trunk, so now Harry could practice his swimming as well.

Egypt, China, Japan, America and more Harry had been travelling non stop 3 years. Sitting on the bow of the cruise ship he had decided to catch between Australia and New Zealand, he decided that it was time to go home.

 

Harry stretched feeling completely rested for the first time. More at peace with the world and certainly more confident in himself. About the time he reached Japan his nightmares had finally disappeared, which was a relief.He had learnt so much of the different magics of the world. Journalling it all as per Hermione’s instructions in a never ending note book she had given him as a going away present. There were notes on creatures for Luna, on the best places to eat for Ron and the culture and customs of the different magical communities for Hermione.

Journalling had also provided him with something to do with his life.After reading a multitude of Muggle travel guides and Mrs Bradshaw’s Handbook, he felt that he could write a reasonable guide for the magical traveller. He had taken notes on every place he had been, as well as exchanging letters (and Postcards) with Hermione and Ron, not to mention the obligatory once a week letter to Mrs Weasley (‘and could you include some photos Harry dear, I’ve never been anywhere but Egypt and Romania’),the muggle postcards for Mr Weasley. The most exciting postcards he could find were sent to little Teddy. Sure he was still only a toddler, but if something happened Harry wanted there to be a record of how much the Metamorphmagus was in his thoughts. So he would have lots of information to start with.

The walls of the little room inside his suitcase were now lined with a myriad of photos from around the world. Trinkets covered just about every available flat surface (most of them ear marked as gifts- mainly for Mrs Weasley and little Teddy). Yes he decided New Zealand would be his last stop. It was time to return home.

 

3 Months and one last plane trip later and Harry was disembarking at Heathrow airport, with just enough time to pass through customs, head to London and grab something to eat before he needed to head round to Ron and Hermione’s new flat. They would finish work at five and Harry would be waiting at their place with dinner when they arrived, well that was the plan.

Strolling down the main street of Hogsmeade Harry wondered why there were no true Wizarding restaurants in Britain. Sure there were pubs and Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop, but nowhere he could grab some take-away. The second thing he wondered was why he had never added a kitchen to the little shack in the suitcase! Harry knew how to cook, it was one thing his Aunt had made sure of, so he could have made something himself, but after wasting a couple of hours re-familiarising himself with Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, he was now running short on time.

He wondered how his best friends felt about take-away. Chinese or maybe Indian? Who was he kidding? Ron would eat anything and while Hermione might pull a face she was too polite to say anything. Harry rested his suitcase on the ground for a minute, as he thought about where the nearest Nandos was. He put his hands on the back of his hips and stretched back receiving a satisfying click for his efforts. Really someone should design a better airplane seat, and reached down to grab the handle of his case, never noticing that the latch was now a-jar. A slightly scrabbling noise made him turn around, but he couldn’t identify the cause so with a shrug he decided to let it be. He turned on his heel and disappeared with a faint pop.

An hour later he was leaning against the wall, outside his friend’s apartment, jigging one leg in impatience, suitcase resting beside him.

Crack

“Still no better at apparating quietly then, mate?” he teased the red-head who had appeared.

“Oi! That’s enough out of you. You only just got back, you don’t get to take the mickey out of me for at least another day yet?” Ron gave him a one armed hug, being careful not to bump the steaming containers of food. “How was the world?”

Pop

“Really Ronald, haven’t you let him in yet? Hurry up,” Hermione lunged at Harry ready to hug the stuffing out of him but aborted the move at the sight of the food. “Ooops, hugs inside then, come on in and take a load off.”

She bustled Ron out of the way and opened the door.

“Kitchens through there,” she indicated to the right. “I’ll just go and freshen up. Are you staying the night?” Harry shook his head. “Well just place your luggage in the lounge room then.”

Harry deposited his suitcase next to the settee and didn’t think anymore about it as he made his way to the kitchen to off load the food. A quick glance around revealed the location of the plates and cutlery and a second later the table was set and dishes were ready to be served.

“So what’s this then?” Ron asked as he sat down.

“Take-away. I got Tandoori Chicken, Lamb Rogan Josh, Naan, and a mixed vegetable curry.”

By the time Harry had finished talking, Ron had already loaded his plate and was eating.

“Nothings change here then?” Harry asked Hermione with a smirk as she emerged from the hall.

“Not much,” she agreed. Then she reached over and pinched Ron’s side.

He swallowed with a gulp,“What?”

“Was there something you were going to ask Harry?” Hermione prompted as she spooned some vegetables on to her plate and then broke off a piece of the naan.

Ron frowned clearly thinking hard, “Ahh.”

Crash.

All three of them jumped up, wands sliding into hands.

“You weren’t expecting anyone else?”

Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

“Right well I’ll just go look then.”

“Just box that hero reflex for a second Harry. We’re all quite capable.”

Harry grinned at that.

It was a small flat consisting of a kitchen diner, a small lounge with fireplace, just the two bedrooms and the bathroom, so there wasn’t a lot of places that the noise could have come from. The trio quietly made their way to the lounge room. Where nothing appeared amiss, except Harry’s suitcase was now lying on its side.

“Huh, I thought I left that standing up,” Harry said.

“Must have gotten caught up on the leg of the chair and just fallen over.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “That must be it, well I may as well take out the presents now anyhow.” He opened the case and began to descend the ladder.

“Bring your clothes out as well Harry, we can put them on to wash while you’re here,” Hermione called down. “Ooh and did you pick up any books, I’d love to read them?”

Harry laughed, “I may as well just unpack the whole thing now then!”

With a quick spell he bundled up the presents, dirty washing, books and various other paraphernalia he had collected over the years. The room looked empty without it all. He tucked what he thought would be his final draft of his travel guide, into his backpack (he would ask Hermione to proof read it later) and saw the first draft sitting there on the bench. ‘No point taking it up with me,’ he thought, ‘I’ll throw it in the bin when I’m back at Grimmauld’.

With a groan he scaled the ladder. “I really should have thought of a better way of getting in and out of there,” he commented to his friends who were watching him with expectant grins. “First we finish dinner before it gets cold, then the washing and then presents,” he mock scolded them. Hermione pouted, Ron ran to the dining room.

“I might have bought you a book or two but you can’t have them until all your jobs are done,” Harry whispered to Hermione to entice her back to dinner. She waved her wand with a grin and set his clothes to washing.

“Alright then.”

It didn’t take them long to demolish the rest of their meal. Ron sent the dishes on to wash while Harry set his clothes out on the airer in the spare room, with a charm to create a warm breeze they would be dry by the time he was ready to leave. He noticed that a drawer in the desk was open and he pushed it shut.

Crash.

The three again ran towards the noise and this time they all saw the cause.

There in the lounge room, was a black furred creature, with a long tan snout, peering out of the top of Harry’s luggage. In its paws it held a……time turner.

“Hermione!” Harry was shocked, “I thought you had returned that to McGonagall!”

“Ah, well,” Hermione looked a little embarrassed, “You know how frazzled I was that year, I meant to, honestly, but I forgot. I’m surprised she didn’t remember to ask for it back either. I found it when I was cleaning out my trunk and didn’t know quite what to do with it.”

“Niffler!” Ron said suddenly.

Hermione and Harry turned to look at him.

“Well spotted Ronald.”

“Well if he goes into my suitcase at least he’s kind of contained,” Harry said.

“How do you know it’s a boy? It could well be a girl,” Hermione said.

“Well, I think you would agree that, generally speaking, boys are more trouble,” Harry stated with a grin. Harry had been creeping closer to his suitcase and prepared to make a lunge for the furry little critter.

The creature seemed not to notice the three people in the room, because its attention was taken up with polishing the glass face of the time turner and prodding at the golden circles with a claw. It stuck out its tongue and took a swipe across the device and then stuck it between its teeth.

“What’s it doing?” Ron asked.

“Testing the quality of the gold,” Hermione replied.

“How’s it do that?”

“By biting it, to see how soft it is?” There was a moment where all three stilled as they realised what was about to happen.

Then Harry lunged at the Niffler.

The Niffler sank its teeth into the time turner, spilling the sandy contents all over itself and the suitcase. A second later they both disappeared.

Harry crashed into the couch.

“Ah Shite!”

 

1912

An awkward looking boy, opened the door to his Grandmother’s flat, “Nan!” he called.

Thud.

There in the middle of her lounge room floor was a suitcase.

There was a high pitched whine and the boy looked back at the case he had fallen over.

“Shh, shhh, come here,” he reached out to the skittish creature, “Come on.” He gently picked up the furry little rodent. “What were you doing in there, hmm.”

With the niftier tucked under one arm Newt opened the case……….


	2. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron and Hermione discuss the implications of the Suitcase and the Niffler.

Harry was confused. Nothing unusual there. He supposed that somewhere after his re-introduction to the wizarding world he must have become accustomed to the feeling so that he barely even noticed it most days.

“That was a niffler on my suitcase wasn’t it?”

“Um-hmmm,” Ron agreed looking equally perplexed.

“Don’t move Harry!”

Harry paused in his efforts to right himself from where he had crash landed. “What?”

“The sand from the time turner, it’s all over the floor, not to mention you dove through it. Who knows if you ingested any?”

Ron tipped his head to the side, none the wiser for Hermione’s explanation, “What?”

“Swallowed,” Harry explained, Hermione looked at him in surprised. “What?” Seeing her look he explained. “Dudley’s second room, which they moved me into after the Hogwart’s letter got sent out, ‘cause they went all paranoid and thought the wizards were watching them.” He coughed, “Anyway, it was full of all the old things that he didn’t want any more. Broken toys and the like, yeah? Well he also didn’t want books. There weren’t a lot there, because seriously who would give Dudley books? But there was a dictionary. And when you’re shut in a room for an entire summer, with your schoolwork locked in the cupboard under the stairs, I can tell you that you’ll do pretty much anything you can find to do. Which includes reading the Oxford dictionary from cover to cover.”

“Oh!” Hermione winced, she hadn’t really meant to remind Harry of his upbringing.

“So why should we avoid the funky dust from inside the time turner?” Ron asked.

Hermione and Harry both turned to look at Ron in disbelief.

“Did you not see what just happened to the poor niffler?” Hermione asked waving her hand towards the now partially vacant space beside the sofa.

“Where do you think it went?” Harry asked.

“It’s impossible to say,” Hermione shrugged. “It isn’t something I’ve studied a lot.”

“Something you haven’t studied yet?!” Ron looked positively aghast.

Hermione continued on with a frown, ignoring Ron, “I could ask the Unspeakables when I get to work on Monday. Though I might have to confess to having the time turner.”

“Would you get in much trouble?”

Hermione grimaced, the Unspeakables weren’t known for their forgiving nature. Not to mention what they might do to Harry if they found out he might have swallowed or inhaled the time turner dust…sand…whatever it was. Being more inclined to chop it up to have a look at it, rather than a wait and see. No, it would be much less dangerous for all concerned if she just did a little ……independent research.

Finally Hermione replied with a sigh, “I’ll just have to find some books on the subject. Mentioning it to them might not be worth the hassle.”

 

“Hmm, if anything is going to happen it won’t occur until that stuff gets absorbed into my bloodstream. So we’ve got about 24 hours. If nothing has happened by the morning after tomorrow I should be home free.”

“That’s rid….actually makes a lot of sense, Harry,” Hermione agreed.

“What? Why?” Ron really was having difficulty following the conversation.

“Well the ….let’s call it the magical agent needs to be free to act. In the digestive tract it’s not, because the acid produced by the stomach isolates the substance from the surrounding tissues. Depending on how it actually works. It activated nearly on contact with the skin of the niffler and the suitcase. Nifflers are of course magical beasts and so have a certain level of magic present in their skin or fur which the substance was then free to bind to and use.”

“But what about your suitcase? That was muggle! You even fixed it up yourself with, what did you call it farts and crarts supplies?”

“Arts and Crafts,” correct Hermione, shaking her head and suppressing a giggle.

Harry blushed, “Yeah I was a bit embarrassed to tell you at the time, but I got interrupted just as I was casting the undetectable extension charm on it. It kind of has an……endless space in it.”

“Endless?” Hermione blinked.

“Yeah,” Harry gave a wry smile. “Well there is a floor, but I haven’t found any walls or a ceiling as yet.”

“But that little room?”

“Ah, that. Well I kind of had to make that so that I didn’t lose everything I put in there. I’ve got a book on it somewhere.” He gestured vaguely towards his rucksack. Hermione’s eyes immediately took on a hungry look.

“Not now Hermione,” Ron interrupted. “Why would that matter?”

“Well Magic has a….. weight….no density…..no gravity,”

Hermione nodded, “That’s a good way of describing it Harry. When did you start reading Magical Theory?”

The dark-haired boy shrugged, “Travelling the muggle way leads to lots of time waiting.”

“Oi, what’s gravity?”

Harry looked bemusedly at Hermione. After a brief non-verbal argument, which Harry unsurprisingly lost, he tried to explain, “Ok so think of it as an energy field that draws simi…….” Ron’s eyes had gone blank. “Right, think of it as being like a quidditch player.”

“What?” Ron’s eyes focussed sharply on Harry, while Hermione watched on bemusedly.

“Yes Ron Quidditch. So the keeper and all the other players have magic right, but there is all this free floating magic in the air, like quaffles. The free floating magic, the quidditch balls, in the air like to get close to the magic in the players moving around the field. By interacting with them, the quaffles move around. Then you have the hoops, which are also magic, these are areas of really concentrated magical energy, that like to draw all the magic out of the air and absorb it over time. So the the free magic in the air will be drawn to the hoops where it would be absorbed, however the keeper can intercept that magic and send it another more useful direction. Basically the magic in the air wants to be used and will gravitate or move towards large deposits of magic, where it can be used or absorbed. Are you still with me?”

Ron nodded.

“So there was a huge magical input into the suitcase. We can actually measure it, it’s called the ‘thaum’. Because there are already a lot of ‘thaums’ in my suitcase already, it will have drawn the magical energy in the stuff from the time turner to itself.”

“Right,” Ron drew out the word out disbelievingly.

“The evidence being that it disappeared with the niffler.”

“Um Harry?” Hermione suddenly asked.

“Why was there a niffler in your suitcase anyway?”

“Stow away?”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Um, right, I should have known you wouldn’t fall for that. He….She…..Ah It?The truth is I don’t actually know. There was a moment after I arrived before I got dinner that I put the case down. I thought I heard a noise, but couldn’t see anything, so it must have slipped in then.”

Hermione shook her head, her face bland, “It could only happen to you Harry!”

“Oi, that’s not nice. There is also the chance that it got on board sometime during the cruise between Australia and New Zealand.” Harry scratched his head thoughtfully, “I was at dinner on the first…wait no….no the second night, definitely the second night. When there was a disruption up at the Captain’s table. One of the ladies stood up screeching that her necklace had been stolen. Well there was a lot of fussing, but no-one had seen anything, so everyone went back to their meals. The next day, all the onboard shops were shut because some one had broken in and stolen all the jewellery overnight. I thought at the time it was a bit odd.”

“Wouldn’t you have known? A niffler doesn’t weigh nothing after all,” pointed out Ron.

“Ron there’s a whole room down there and a paddock bigger than the one at the Burrow.”

“Oh.”

“Right well, I guess you’ll have to stay here for the next couple of days then,” Hermione stated as if it were a foregone conclusion.

“I was going to head back to Grimmauld actually,” Harry disagreed.

“We don’t know if that….stuff will do anything to you. So you’ll be staying where I can keep an eye on you,” Hermione argued back.

“You’ll be at work!”

“Ron can take a few days off,”

“Yeah Harry, I can take a few…..Hang on. Why am I taking a few days off?” Ron asked.

Hermione let out a put-upon sigh, “I’ll need to go to work to get some books on all this palaver, and this is the slow period for the Wheezes, so they’ll be fine without you.”

“Fine,”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Harry complained.

“No,” Ron and Hermione replied in unison, barely sparing a glance for their best friend.

After a moment Harry, peered up at his friends through his fringe and feeling a little uncomfortable said, “I actually really missed you guys, you know.”

“Oh Harry,” Hermione was on him in a moment, engulfing him in a tight hug.

“Right let’s get to bed, the spare room is already made up for you Harry.”

 

Harry spent the next day regaling Ron with tales of his travels and when Ron lost interest they played endless games of wizards chess.

“After the day that I’ve had, I hope you pair have already got the dinner on!” Hermione stated as she pushed open the door at 5 o’clock. Ron looked up guiltily, frozen in the process of ordering his bishop to take Harry’s rook.

“Yes of course we have Hermione,” Harry dutifully replied.

“We have?” Ron asked.

“Yes that was the roast I put in the oven earlier. Remember you were debating over taking my bishop or leaving it for the next move.”

“But…… You know what never mind.”

Hermione dumped three books in front Harry.

“This is all I could find. And I had to bribe Draco with a date in order to get them.”

“Draco? Why Draco?” Harry asked.

“A date!” spluttered Ron, “But you…I mean…we.”

Hermione smiled slyly at Ron, “Not with me.”

“Then with who?”

She turned to look at Harry and winked.

“Why would Draco want to go on a date with me?” he asked tightly.

“Well he’s single, you’re single……”

“But he’s straight and I’m…….”

“Yes Harry you are……..?”

“Undefined at this current time, but I’ll get back to you when I know.”

“What?” Ron was getting more confused as the conversation progressed, however there was one point that he couldn’t get passed. “Since when do we call him Draco?” he finally blurted out.

“We?” Hermione arched an elegant brow.

“Well if you and Harry do that’s the majority so, I guess it will be we. I just want to know when and why.”

Hermione looked at Harry, who shrugged.

“Well I’ve had a lot of time to think, and I reckon that we’re all adults now, it’s time to start acting like it. The war is long over and I for one don’t want to continue with the division and prejudice we learnt at school. He seemed like he was on the way to figuring things out when I gave him his wand back.”

“And you?” Ron turned to Hermione.

“I work with him. To do that we must maintain a professional manner, and there is no way I am calling him Mr Malfoy, so Draco it is.”

“Huh,” Ron considered, before deciding to go with it. “So when is Harry’s date then?”

“Now hold on a sec, I never agreed to this,” it was Harry’s turn to sputter.

“Well we wanted the books, Harry,” Hermione argued reasonably, “And there wasn’t anything I could offer. His engagement to Astoria Greengrass fell through so ….”

“Yes, that right there Hermione, he’s straight!”

“Well not that straight if he agreed to go on a date with you,” she grinned.

“Argh, why do these things always happen to me!”

“You never know he might be the love of your life Harry,” Ron smacked Harry firmly on the shoulder.

“So when is it then?”

“He’ll owl you Harry,” Hermione said as she reached for one of the books.

 

 


	3. Newt and the Suitcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt has afternoon tea with his Nan and the niffler.

It was summer, school had finished a month ago, and Newt was waiting patiently for results of his OWLs. He had decided to head into London to visit his Nan. The visit would serve two purposes. One, there was the off chance that he might run into his best friend Leta who was often forced to visited with the Blacks at their London Townhouse. And two it also had the side benefit of getting him out of the house, out from under the feet of his Mother and out from under the eye of his elder brother Theseus.Theseus so tall and straight, and well liked. Theseus so clever and bright and the apple of their parents eye. Theseus who was making their parents proud and despite being so busy as an auror always came to Sunday dinner. Theseus who being so much older never failed to use the summer holidays to try to dissuade Newt from attempting to make Magizoology his career of choice. He knew his mother agreed with Theseus though she had never directly said anything.

His Father’s mother was a solitary woman and had been that way since Newt’s Grandfather had passed. Therefore it was with much surprise that Newt upon entering Madam Scamander’s apartment discovered a suitcase on her living room floor. It seemed most unlikely that she would have a visitor. He was just heading towards the kitchen to investigate when his attention was caught by the sound of a high pitched whine.

There, sitting on the top of the bag was a small furry creature. He could see an elongated snout, and long black claws on tawny leathery skin, though most of the creature was covered in a dark black fur. Its claws were clasped around a sparkling golden device and it was this which, despite not being able to see its pouch, made the penny drop. A Niffler…..an upset niffler.Nothing like this was covered in Care of Magical Creatures! How exciting.

Newt was entranced.

The creature cried again.

Newt hunkered down in front of the beast, lowering his body to make himself seem as unthreatening as possible. Cautiously he stretched out an arm, “Shh, shhh, come here,” he reached out to the skittish creature, “Come on.” He gently picked up the furry little rodent. “What are you doing here, hmm?” he crooned and chucked it under its bill.

With the niffler tucked under one arm Newt opened the case…….

“Newt is that you?” the voice from the next room startled the pair.

The creature wiggled out of Newt’s grip with surprising speed and dove into the suitcase, the lid flopped shut behind it. Newt pushed himself up of the ground with a sigh.

“In here Nan,” he shyly ducked his head as she entered the room.

“Oh Newt, I’m so glad you could spare an afternoon for a tired old woman like me. Now how was school?” she reached out a hand towards him and gestured him into the kitchen.

The afternoon progressed in the typical stilted pattern that all Newt’s conversation took, though at least there was tea. For some reason tea always helped. In some ways it was a relief for Newt to sit and converse with his Nan, or Grandmother as Theseus would call her, because she didn’t seem to have the same aversion to him that most people did. Newt was aware that he didn’t understand people, and they in turn didn’t really understand him. His Mother had explained that when people, especially children,didn’t understand something, they ridiculed it, or pushed it aside. As if he had needed to be told. As if knowing made it hurt any less.

It wasn’t that Newt disliked people per se, it was just that they were so……. complicated. Saying one thing and meaning another. Animals, now animals were much simpler. Newt kept his eyes on his tea cup.

“Now Newt,” his Nan drew him back from his contemplation.Their conversation slowly evolved to cover his friend Leta and what a mystery she was (‘somethings not right Nan, why do they speak to her so?’), how well he thought he would do on his Owls (‘at least I think I have passed everything’) and what his job prospects were after Hogwarts (‘it has to be something to do with animals! Maybe caring for injured creatures. Is there a job like that Nan? I rescued a baby snidget in the forbidden forest……”).

Around their second cup of tea, Newt noticed a scrabbling noise from the lounge room and was reminded of the case that rested there, well actually it was the niffler that he remembered first, but that bought to mind the possibility of his Nan having guests.

He cocked his head to the side, “Nan where …oh um…you have….um…a visitor… where?”

Madam Scamander looked at him bemusedly, “What visitor Newt?”

“There’s, ah,in your lounge,”he waved his hands towards the other room, “on the floor, near the couch….?”

“That’s not much clearer, dear one. Try again?” she encouraged him gently. “Start at the beginning, in your own time.”

“Oh,” Newt obediently took a big gulp of air, and then slumped. “When I came, I saw…….a suitcase…..on the floor…..by the couch.”His eyes rose to meet her’s briefly, before returning to the teacup that he was fidgeting with. “On top of it there was a Niffler. I didn’t think you knew anyone who would….?”

Newt never got any further as his Grandmother had stood, drawn her wand and moved towards the lounge room with a surprising efficiency of movement.

  “Oh…um… I don’t think….” Newt stood to follow her, fumbling to pull his wand out of his pocket. 

  “I really must get Theseus to give you a holster one of these days and to teach you how to use it.”

“Oh Thee doesn’t need….I mean….I couldn’t ask…..he’s so busy and important and…..shouldn’tbother….”

“None of that now, your brother loves you very much. Now hush Newt.”

She peered around the wall into the other room, it was empty. Just as she stepped into the space, the lid of the suitcase lifted and a long snout poked out.

“Are you sure this isn’t yours Newton?” she asked with a smile.

Without meeting her gaze, Newt shook his head.

“Well then I guess we will just have to look for clues.” The elder reached out and gentle flipped open the lid on the box. The Niffler sprang towards her, reaching for the necklace she wore. She lurched backwards falling on to her rump.

“No no no no no no,” Newt muttered. “No,” he said more firmly.“This isn’t the way we behave. leave it alone.” He reached over and gentle unhooked the paws that where tightly clasped around the pendant on the end of the golden chain. “I know it looks nice, but we don’t take things that aren’t ours.”

He stood, cuddling the creature in his arms, while his Nan sat upon the floor.

“Goodness. Newton, I am putting you in charge of this animal. He will be your responsibility,”

“How….I mean…How do you know it’s a boy?” Newt cocked his head to the side again as he peered down at the fur ball in his arms.

“I don’t,” she said simply. “But they are usually more trouble! Now you hold on to…..it and we’ll see about this case. She looked quite the sight with her head and shoulders inside the suitcase and her backside in the air. Newt peered over her shoulder trying to see.

“Right,” the grey-haired woman said as she extracted herself from the suitcase.“It looks like a little room down there but there is a door, so I am going in. Watch my back will you Newt, hmm?” Before Newt could respond she had turned her back, grasped the handles o the ladder and was climbing down inside the case.

“Watch my back?” Newt repeated bemused.“Nan why your back? Wouldn’t it be better to watch….”

“Not now Newt,” she called. Then with a slight thump she stepped off the bottom of the ladder. “Now down you come laddie. I won’t go on until you get here.”

“Into the box…she means…yes?Ok, right, in we go?” Newt said to the niffler. He tried to hold onto both the ladder and the niffler at the same time, an impossible task, so eventually he made his way into the suitcase with the niffler perched on the top his head.

“Not much here is there,” his Nan commented as he reached the bottom.

She was right. There was an all but empty bench along one wall and pushed in under a camp stretcher, with a blanket folded up and neatly placed on the pillow. At the far end of the bench there was a single hand written book, which his Grandmother ha d picked up and was leafing through the pages, a soft small sliding onto her face.

  “Are you sure this isn’t yours, dear one?” she asked, passing the book to him.

“No Nan,” Newt took the book, without looking at it. “I just have my Hogwarts trunk.”

“Alright then should we investigate what’s through here,” she said as she opened the only door in the room and stepped out.

The niffler jumped off Newt’s head and scuttled out of the door after. Newt watched them go. The door swung closed behind them.

…

…

 “Newt are you coming? I think you might like this,” he heard his Nan called.

Newt tentatively reached out his arm, to push open door, and stepped through it into paradise.


	4. Counting Down the Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is counting down the hours till the date with Draco.

4 hours to get ready. Argh. Where did Hermione come up with these ideas. 4 hours…make that 3 hours and 55 mins, that sounded better at least it was under 4 hours now.

3 hours and 53 mins till the date! Harry still needed to get ready, casual he had been informed in the letter that Draco had sent late last night. Who went for breakfast dates, seriously? He wondered if it was a pureblood thing.

His nerves had woken him at the ridiculous time of 3am and he had been unable to get back to sleep. It was 4 now, no not anymore that’s right now it was 4.12am and there was 3 hours and 48mins to go until his date. Why did Draco want to see him anyway. Sure they had said their apologies to one another when Harry had returned Draco’s wand and agreed that with one thing and another there were no life debts to be owed. Not that Harry wanted another one of those hanging over his head. The conversation had ended amicably enough, but still that was no reason for Draco to be wanting to see Harry!

Harry groaned and pulled out the second of the books Hermione had brought home the previous evening. They had read through the first last night and the only thing that they had discovered, to their amusement, was that the stuff that was inside the time turners was actually pixie dust!

Harry had cried out “I can fly, I can fly, I can fly.”

To which Ron had replied, “Oh course you ruddy well can. You were the youngest seeker in a century!”

And he and Hermione had laughed so much that they cried. Hermione had tried to explain Peter Pan to Ron but Ron just hadn’t understood.

The topic was so dry it was no wonder that no one had re-started the research after the Battle in the Ministry of Magic in their fifth year. Harry groaned as he opened the tome. The brittle parchment pages didn’t hold his attention for long because the thought that he should set an alarm to make sure that he was ready in time crossed his mind. After that his thoughts turned to whether a normal watch could be charmed to be magic proof? Given that wizards had watches like the one that the Weasleys had given him for his seventeenth birthday that had belonged to Fabian Prewett, the answer was probably yes. Though he did wonder if the Prewett twins had enchanted it themselves like they had the Molly’s clock.

It was now 4.45am, 3 hours and fifteen minutes to go. Stifling a yawn Harry picked up the text again. At least this one documented some of the early experiments on pixie dust and the enchantments that were placed on it for the time turners. There was even a wizards photo of the unfortunate case where one of the researchers had been sent back in time half an hour too far, to land very nearly in the same spot as a colleague who had been using the same room earlier. From this it was surmised that the laws of the universewouldn’t allow two beings to occupy the same space at the same time and therefore an adjust meant would be made, to the location of the most easily mobile, to avoid such an occurrence. However it wouldn’t move them far, just enough for them not to be actually overlapping, as demonstrated by the photo showing a wizard sitting at a desk and another suddenly popping into existence, appearing in his lap and then the spindly chair giving way beneath them.

So at least he knew that: one where ever the suitcase had gone it would arrive in it’s own space and two given the charms on it, if it fell onto any part of anyone then, at the very least, they wouldn’t be badly hurt. Still it was a hard loss. He had really grown attached to that case in his travels, not to mention that the pillow which was still in it was comfortable and the blanket had been one that had been crocheted by Viktor Krum’s mother.

Harry tried to get more comfortable in the chair, maybe he should try to go back to sleep. 5am and 3 hours to go. Well, he sighed, there was no point going back to bed now. Years of having to get up at first light, in order to have any chance at completing the list of chore the Durselys had given him, meant that rising early was an ingrained part of his personality and he rarely slept until 6am.

He turned the page and stared at the words in front of him, before shaking his head to clear away the errant thoughts and actually read. Hmm, they had actually done experiments combining pixie dust with blood, that was odd as most blood magics were considered Dark Art and therefore had been outlawed sometime in the 1930s to 1940s. With a finger stuck in between the pages to marks his place Harry turned to the covered to check the publication date. Well that explained it, published in 1906. The results were interesting, unlike external application which was instantaneous, hence the development of the time turner, it took hours for the dust to activate with the blood. It dependent on the amount of magic the individual had, how much of that was in their blood and the dust to blood ration. The stated theory was that an eighth of an ounce in the blood fo a fully grown average wizard would leave an activation time of roughly twenty seven and a half hours.

Well, bugger.

So he wasn’t safe for at least another……… thirteen hours!

5.20 oh, less than three hours to go now, maybe he should go for a shower? The book was just beginning to get interesting. The shower could wait, Hermione had washed all his clothes the first night he came home so he would just wear which ever jeans and shirt came to hand and his Dragon hide boots.

The biggest thing noted in these experiments was that there was only one way to go forward in time and that was the hard way! That was a bit of a bugger, so it looked like there was no way he was getting his suitcase back then. Location was dependent on the location of the item when the pixie dust was activated. So whoever lived in this apartmentprior to Hermione and Ron would be receiving a new suitcase, he really hoped they weren’t muggles! And the time, well that appeared to be completely random, though the amount of dust, and the amount of magic in the object being sent contained seemed to be directly proportional to the time it would travel back.

Harry made a note on the parchment beside him. He knew that the ‘thaum’ was the amount of magic required to conjure a white pigeon or three billiard balls but how did that relate to humans. Was there some sort of scale? Or was the ‘thaum’ more like kinetic energy. Strength and velocity which were then transferred to another object to make it move. So what were the equivalent measures in magic? Had the basilisk venom and phoenix tears that he had been exposed to in his second year made any difference to the amount of magic in his blood? What about carrying a horcrux around for sixteen odd years?

He wrote some more notes for Hermione, it would take her brain to decipher it he was sure. Speaking of Hermione there was a rustle from the main bedroom and she stuck her head around the door frame, hair sticking out in brown curls. Harry smiled at the sight.

“I thought I heard you out here. Can’t sleep?”

Harry shook his head, “Nah, I feel kind wired. Whether that’s the date or the pixie dust I can’t say.”

“Hmmm,” she mused. “I would offer to put breakfast on but as you’re going out, how about a cuppa instead.”

“Yeah that’d be great,” Harry nodded and turned his eyes back to the book. “Well at least he could return the first book when he went to meet up with Draco. It kind of helped if he thought about it as just a meeting, without any romantic connotations. While he had been away he had thought about where he wanted his life to go and who he wanted to share it with. To be honest he hadn’t come up with a lot of answers. He liked what he had going on right now. Good friends, no stress, his writing to give him purpose and Teddy. Did he need anymore? Did he actually want anymore?

He supposed he should ensure the continuation of the Potter name, but……..he wasn’t sure about kids. He had been greatly relieved when Andromeda had said Teddy that she would be Teddy’s primary carer. It wasn’t like he had a great example to follow. With a groan he thumped his head against the chair a couple of times. To be honest he hadn’t had any great desires like the boys used to speak about in the dorm, he wasn’t really sure that he was interested in any of it. Before he had left Hermione had said that perhaps he hadn’t met the right person yet. Maybe they were hiding, not that he minded.

Hermione re-entered the room, carrying a tray and tea service. She placed it on the table pushing Harry’s notes to the side and poured the tea. As she took as sip from her cup she held her other hand out for Harry’s notes. He passed them over and then lifted his own cup up. The steam swirled in front of his eyes as he breathed in the fragrance.

They spent a few minutes discussing the notes Harry had made, it really didn’t change anything except that they had a bit longer to wait.

“Harry,” Hermione said thoughtfully.

“Mmmhmm,” Harry responded thoroughly enjoying his tea.

“I think you should make sure that your backpack is packed with everything you might need should you end up going somewhere.”

He blinked slowly, before inclining his head, “Yeah knowing my luck that would be sensible. Does Gringotts still open at 7?”

Hermione shook her head with a smile, “It’s always been seven thirty, but yes you’ll have time to go before your date.”

“Argh, don’t remind me.”

“Harry?”

“Yes Hermione?”

“It’s 7.15 now.”

“What?!”

“It’s seven fifteen, you go have a shower, I’ll pack your bags.”

Harry rushed from the room, leaving a giggling Hermione behind him.

Fifteen minutes later a clean Harry Potter complete with loaded back pack stood on the steps if Gringotts as the early morning guards opened the doors. He made a quick withdrawal before apparating to the cafe where he was going to meet Draco.

With 15 mins to go, he pushed open the door and took a comfortable couch near the window. He pulled out the book he had been reading all morning and opened it.

“Potter,” a voice made Harry look up, Draco slid onto the couch opposite him.

“Malfoy, I’ve finished with one of the books,” Harry passed the first column over.

Draco raised and elegant eyebrow, “I thought they were for Granger!”

“Ah, well you see, there was a little accident with pixie dust,” Harry explained, holding out the Tome he still held. Draco leaned forward ready to look at the open page when with a swirl of movement Harry Potter disappeared.

The book hit the table with a thud.


End file.
